For example, a known image forming apparatus includes a housing and a feed roller disposed inside the housing. In the image forming apparatus, a manual feed tray is connected with a frame disposed inside the housing by insertion into the housing toward the feed roller. The housing accommodates therein, for example, an image forming mechanism for forming an image onto a sheet, and a feed mechanism including the feed roller for feeding a sheet toward the image forming mechanism. A sheet (which refers to one or more sheets) supported by the manual feed tray connected with the frame is fed toward the image forming mechanism by the feed roller.